Love at first sight
by iheartsonic
Summary: How exactly did Sonic end up in love with Periwinkle?


**Hello fanfiction! Fairies and Sparrowmen, may I present to you an exclusive, original, never seen before... *drumroll*...SonicXPeri fic. Because...well...because. Just because :3**

 **I know someone who will most likely love this**

 **Oh, and after you finish reading this, please, read the bottom notes too**

* * *

Sonic looked around for a second as he entered the Winter Woods. Sure, that wasn't his first time across the border, but it was the first time that Sprinting Thistles had crossed it. Or at least the first time Sonic had ever heard about that. Why Tink thought she could capture those savage plants was beyond his understanding. But of course, Aaron Stone had more important things to think about, such as shooting them down. Three, to be more specific. Quite simple, right? Well, it would've been quite simple if he knew where they were.

It wasn't long before Sonic heard a few high-pitched screams. He looked to the left and, sure enough, a fairy was in danger. All five Thistles charging in her direction.

The presumably helpless fairy was trying her best to slow down the Thistles with her frost. It had little effect. And to Sonic, it seemed that she was out of Pixie Dust. And to make matters worse, one of the Thistles barged into the nearby tree, causing the snow on its branches to fall on the fairy. She was stuck. Bummer. Or maybe not, given who was coming to her rescue.

And BAM! One of the Thistles was fried already.

Sonic: "Hey, what's the rush, Is anything burning? Well, anything besides you?"

Two other Thistles charged in his direction. Sonic waited for them to get close and ran around them, creating a small tornado and sending them up high. He jumped towards one of them, then bounced off and froze them with his gauntlet. The two savage plants shattered into tiny frozen pieces as they crashed into the ground.

Sonic would've surely said a superhero-style post-combat one-liner, had a fairy, and a pretty one for that matter, not been trapped under a pile of snow. But of course, that wasn't too much of a problem for the Blue Blur of Neverland, was it? Just a few blaster shots to melt the snow and the job would be done, right? Maybe not. He had to get the fairy out of there, not roast her. Maybe he hadn't been a hero for too long, but he knew the difference. What else did he have? Ice beam...that would probably make the problem worse. An energy disc...no. Again, no energy weapons. Fairy plus snow plus energy weapon equals roast fairy, Sonic had already done the maths. Jet shoes...quite useless for now. That meant he had to dig through the snow. With his hands. Good thing his armour suit had automatic thermal adjustment sensors, or it would've been a real pain in the petunia. And obviously, in the wings.

It took him a couple of minutes to get her out of the snow and a lot of self control to not swear at himself out loud for not making himself better equipment, but at least the job was done.

Sonic: "Hey, are you alright?"

The girl stood up, shaking her head. She opened her big blue eyes and that's when the magic happened. She stared at the sparrowhog standing in front of her for a few seconds, with him returning the stare, before snapping back to reality. "What? Oh, yeah, I think so. What were those things?"

Sonic: "Sprinting Thistles. Some of the greatest enemies of fairies. They don't usually show up here, but of course, when someone is crazy enough to try and capture them..."

The fairy: "Anyway, thank you...umm..."

Sonic: "Aaron Stone of the Pixie Hollow Special Forces"

The fairy: "Nice to meet you. I'm Periwinkle, but everyone calls me Peri"

Sonic: "As in _Hey, where's Perry_?"

Peri couldn't help but laugh. "No, not really. But I tend to disappear a lot. Hey, I think I've heard of you. You're the one who literally kicked that crazy Eggbutt out of Pixie Hollow, right?"

Sonic: "Right. No Baldy McNosehair destroys our Pixie Dust Tree on my watch"

Peri: "If you're from the warm side, how can you be alright here?"

Sonic: "This suit takes care of everyhting"

Shadow's voice came from Sonic's communicator. "What's taking you so long?"

Sonic: "Well, I guess I have to go now"

Peri: "But you'll return later, right? I want to know more about all that"

Sonic had already run a few metres before Peri had finished saying that. "Sure thing, Peri!"

Later, that night:

Peri was in the Frosted Forest with Spike and Gliss.

Gliss: "No way! That Aaron Stone?"

Peri: "Is there any other one?"

Spike: "Well, there was that TV show about a gamer guy who was recruited to become the superhero in his video game, but other than that, I think no"

Peri: "Then I guess it was him"

As they were talking, Sonic showed up. "Hey, I hope I'm not late"

Peri stood up. "Oh, hi again. I was just telling my friends about you"

Sonic unknowingly took a step forward, coming closer to her. "So, you said you wanted to know more about me"

Peri: "Uhh...yeah, what I meant was..."

Gliss and Spike noticed that, since Sonic arrived, he and Peri hadn't taken their eyes off each other.

Gliss: "Do you think there's something going on? You know..."

Spike: "Nah"

Meanwhile, Sonic and Peri were still looking at each other, apparently speechless. Still unknowingly, both leaned forward a bit, little by little. They didn't know why they were doing that, they didn't realise they were doing that, but they kept going until their lips met.

Gliss (looking at Spike): "What did you say?"

The kiss didn't last for long, but it still took them about two or three seconds of staring at each other to come back to their senses.

Peri was the first to blush. "Umm...what was that?"

Sonic (blushing as well): "I don't know. Let's never talk about it again"

Gliss: "Yeah, sure"

Peri: "Anyway, let's get back to what we had planned, okay?"

Sonic: "Okay then. I guess you want to hear an in-depth explaination of Eggman's plan and how I stopped him?"

Gliss: "No, before that. How did everything start?"

Sonic's expression suddenly changed to a sad one. "I don't really talk about it too often, but-"

Peri: "You don't have to"

Sonic: "No, I want to. You see..." he made a short pause "...my sisters were Ella and Diana Blake"

Spike: "No way. The ones who fought in the Battle of Shimmervale?"

Sonic nodded. "And died in the Battle of Shimmervale to save everyone. I arrived a couple of years before that, in the middle of the Second Neverwar. They let me and my brothers live in their house in the Tinker's Nook, took care of us and trained us to join the Special Forces one day. And apparently, that day was the day we saved Pixie Hollow from Eggman"

Peri: "Ella had another apprentice aside from you three, right?"

Sonic: "Bolt Logan. He's currently in charge of the overall management of the Special Forces"

Peri: "So he's the new High Commander?"

Sonic: "Well, sort of. He does have all the responsibilities, but he's not officially titled High Commander. Someone like Ella is hard to replace"

Peri: "I can imagine"

Gliss: "Can you tell us more about them?"

Sonic: "Where should I start? First, Ella was the strongest and fastest fairy in the history of Neverland"

Spike: "Oh, yeah. I heard she could use a sword in reverse grip. Is that true?"

Sonic: "True. I saw it myself"

Gliss: "What's the big deal about that?"

Sonic: "Well, normally, you can't use a standard length one-handed sword in reverse grip. Normally you'd use a knife or a dagger. Or a short sword at the most. But with her strength and speed, it was nothing"

Peri: "That must've been awesome. Could she use a longsword with one hand as well?"

Sonic nodded. "And a greatsword. But she preferred not to. As for Diana, she was the best pilot in Pixie Hollow, an ace in stealth and she had never missed a shot with a gun of any kind"

Spike: "I haven't heard too much about her using guns"

Sonic: "She didn't carry one, but she was an expert with them"

Peri: "They're the reason why you wanted to become a hero?"

Sonic: "Pretty much"

Spike: "So, aside from a lot of training, there wasn't too much going on before Eggman, right?"

Sonic: "Right. I might as well move on to that. Well, it all started one night when I was playing Hero Rising with a couple of friends..."

* * *

 **Aww...wasn't it cute? And a bit sad at one point, I know, and maybe the whole love story between Sonic and Peri didn't make too much sense (don't blame me, though, I'm not that good at love stories), but still cute :3 For now it's just a one-shot, but it might evolve into a series of one-shots if you'd like**

 **Okay, now for the important thing I wanted to tell you. As you might know, there's a pretty high chance that _Legend of the Neverbeast_ will be the last Tinkerbell film. That means the Tinkerbell series might be dead. Well, IsonicfanI and I can't let that happen, can we? For this reason, I talked to him and we came up with some kind of solution: from now on, anyone can write Sonic the Sparrowhog fics. Funny, serious, happy, sad, romantic...any kind of stories! Well, any kind of stories except the ones that IsonicfanI himself is working on. You can write your own adaptations to the Tinkerbell films as long as you agree that they will be just your take on them and that they will be "non-canon", so to say, to the Sonic the Sparrowhog series. The only 100% "canon" adaptations will come from IsonicfanI himself (I think it's fair since he came up with Sonic the Sparrowhog to begin with. You know, like with Star Wars, the only undeniably canon content is the one that comes from the original creator). After all, you know what they say, "If you want something done right, do it yourself". And that's exactly what we're aiming to do. It'd be great if we could revive the series through Sonic the Sparrowhog. You know, like some kind of spiritual successor.**

 **So come on, fans of Sonic the Sparrowhog! Let's unite and bring our beloved Tinkerbell series back from the dead!**


End file.
